1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power converter, and more specifically relates to a control circuit of a switching power converter.
2. Description of Related Art
Power supplies have been widely used to provide regulated output voltages. For the sake of safety, an off-line power supply must provide isolation between its primary side and secondary side. An optical-coupler and a secondary-side regulator are needed to regulate the output voltage of the off-line power supply. In order to reduce the device count and the secondary-side feedback circuit, the demagnetized voltage of the transformer had been utilized to regulate the output voltage of the power supply, such as described in “Rectifier-converter power supply with multi-channel flyback inverter”, by Randolph D. W. Shelly, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,803. However, the skill of the aforementioned prior art cannot measure an accurate voltage signal from the transformer. Therefore, a poorer regulation of the power converter is resulted. In recent developments, many primary-side control techniques have been developed to provide a precise voltage measurement of the transformer, such as the “Primary-side controlled flyback power converter” by Yang, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,853,563; “Close-loop PWM controller for primary-side controlled power converters” by Yang, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 7,016,204. But the detection circuits of the aforementioned prior arts are too complicated, which increases the cost of the power supply. These shortcomings are the main objects of the present invention to overcome.